The Most ehemehem Shinobi
by sun setsuna
Summary: K3m35um4n tidak hanya ada pada manusia biasa, shinobipun tak lepas dari yang namanya sifat m35um. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan siapakah yang paling m35um? XD temukan jawabanya. Vote fic.. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna san! ^.^/

Sun kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah fic baru. Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi permintaan readers yang minta agar sun bikin fic yang bisa di vote. Tapi kali ini sun sajikan dalam concept yang berbeda. Mereka tidak secara langsung minta divote seperti yang ada di fic The Most Hansome Shinobi. Mau tau kayak apa? Kita langsung saja ke TKP.

**Disclaimer Naruto: Masashi kishimoto**

**Judul : The Most Pervert Shinobi**

**By : Sun Setsuna**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning : Typo(s), aksi-aksi lebay, menyebabkan kemesuman, merinding nafsu (?), dll**

Konohagakure. Sebuah desa yang tenang dengan fasilitas-fasilitas penunjang yang sangat lengkap didalamnya. Segala fasilitas yang memanjakan para penduduk maupun tamu yang datang kedesa ada disini. Mulai dari toko makanan, bunga, tempat wisata, pemandian air panas, sekolah, rumah sakit, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Dari sekian banyak fasilitas yang ada, ada satu tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang-orang khusus, yaitu mesum pitun.

Mesum pitun. Ini adalah tempat paling mesum yang ada dikonohagakure. Tempat yang hanya ditunjukan bagi orang-orang mesum. Di tempat ini kalian bisa mendapatkan hal-hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan kemesuman. Mulai dari DVD plus-plus, doujin hentai, gambar-gambar hot, bacaan-bacaan 17+, dan banyak situs dewasa yang bisa kalian akses sesuka kalian. Menarik bukan? *ditabok reader*

Tapi seperti yang telah disebutkan diatas, tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa kalian masuki dengan bebas. Tempat ini hanya ditujukan bagi orang-orang dewasa dan ada persyaratan khusus untuk memasukinya. Yaitu dengan membuktikan seberapa mesumkah kalian. Mari kita lihat.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama pembukaan mesum pitun. Omoi selaku penjaga mesum pitun berdiri didepan tempat tersebut untuk menseleksi setiap pengunjung yang ingin memasuki tempat tersebut dan memastikan tidak ada anak-anak polos nan lugu yang akan tercemar karenanya (?).

Omoi tidak bisa bersantai-santai bekerja disana. Baru 1 menit tempat tersebut dibuka-tepat jam 11 malam, seorang pengunjung telah tampak dihadapannya. Dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menseleksi dan menanyakan sesuatu sebelum pengunjung tersebut diperkenankan masuk.

"Seberapa mesumkah kau?" Tanya Omoi dengan tampang jutek.

"Seberapa mesumkah aku?" Tanya pria tersebut mengulang pertanyaan Omoi. Dengan tatapan tajam, pria yang kita ketahui bernama Pein itu mulai tertawa meremehkan. "Khukhu... bodohnya kau bertanya seperti itu padaku," ucap Pein sombong tingkat dewa jashin.

'Salah makan kayakanya nih orang,' batin Omoi swatdrop.

"Apa kau pernah nonton video bok*p?" Tanya Pein meremehkan.

"Tentu saja aku pernah," jawab Omoi dengan yakin.

"Selama 24 jam nonstop?" Pein kembali bertanya dan membuat Omoi tercengang.

"Du-dua puluh empat jam penuh?" Tanya Omoi mulai tampak panik.

"YA. Dua puluh empat jam penuh." Jawab Pein menjawab pertanyaan Omoi.

"A-apa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Omoi tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Pein dengan bangganya. "Bukan hanya itu. Aku telah melakukan hal tersebut selama bebrapa kali, ufufufu..."

"Hwoaa!" tampak omoi terkaget-keget. "Ma-maafkan aku kalau begitu. Si-silahkan masuk," ucap Omoi sambil membungkuk pada Pein dengan kaki gemeteran dan membiarkan pria berambut orange tersebut melewatinya.

"Cih,dasar amatir," ucap Pein sambil melewati Omoi dan senyum sumeringah langsung terukir diwajahnya. 'Akhirnya impianku jadi kenyataan!' batinnya menangis haru. What the puff?

"Fiuh~ tidak kusangkan ada orang sehebat itu," ucap Omoi memuji kemampuan Pein tadi.

Tampak Omoi masih berpeluh keringat karena kaget dengan 'kemampuan' Pein dan langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celanaya untuk mengelapnya. Tapi belum sempat dia bernapas lega, datang seorang lagi yang sepertinya ingin masuk kesana. Dan terpakasa Omoi harus menjalankan kewajibannya (lagi).

"Maaf pak tua, sebaiknya kau tidak masuk kedalam." Omoi berusaha tidak mengijinkan orang tersebut masuk tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu karena dia merasa orang dihadapannya itu terlalu tua untuk masuk ketempat senista itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tua, hah?" tapi tampaknya orang tersebut tidak terima disebut tua. "Umurku memang sudah 50 tahun, tapi tubuhku masih segar bugar," ucap pria tersebut dengan bangganya.

"Ya ya ya.." tanggap Omoi dengan malas. "Sebaiknya kau diam dirumah saja dan banyak-banyak mengingat umur."Omoi tampaknya masih tidak berkenan untuk membiarkannya masuk.

"Cih, dasar anak muda tidak sopan!" ucapnya dengan nada geram. "Apa kau tidak kenal siapa aku?" tanyanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tidak," jawab omoi datar.

"Aku adalah seorang petapa suci yang dikagumi banyak gadis-gadis cantik! Jiraiya-sama!" ucap orang tersebut, Jiraiya dengan gaya dan musik khasnya.

'Petapa suci kok ketempat mesum kayak begini?' batin Omoi sweatdrop. 'petapa genit lebih cocok,'

"Apa kau sudah mengerti anak muda?" Tanya Jiraiya senyum-senyum gaje.

"Hah~ baiklah jika kau bersikeras ingin masuk," ucap Omoi agak malas. "tapi sebelumnya akan kutanya kau satu hal," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, tanyakan apapun asalakan aku bisa masuk kesana," ucap Jiraiya menerima tantangan Omoi.

"Seberapa mesumkah anda?" Tanya Omoi dengan tampang meremehkan. 'Tidak mungkin pak tua ini pernah menonton video bok*p selama 24 jam penuh, khuhkhu..' batin Omoi dengan yakin.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Jiraiya langsung tertawa kecil sambil membuka bajunya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pak tua! Aku masih normal!" teriak Omoi panik karena takut diperkosa sama Jiraiya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam bodoh!" sungut Jiraiya yang mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Omoi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Tanya Omoi bingung.

"Kau tahu…." Ucap Jiraiya kembali meneruskan membuka bajunya. "Dulu aku pernah dipukul seseorang dan terpental sejauh puluhan meter. Aku hampir mati karenanya. Tapi aku beruntung masih hidup." Cerita Jiraiya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut. "Tapi hal itu membuat 2 tulang rusukku patah, dan beberapa organ bagian dalamku rusak," tambah pria berambut putih panjang tersebut sambil menunjuk bagian rusuknya yang pernah patah.

Omoi terkesima dengan apa yang dialami Jiraiya. Tapi… "Maaf Jiraiya, ceritamu memang hebat. Tapi itu tidak menunjukan kalau kau itu cukup mesum untuk memasuki tempat kami."

"Aku belum selesai," ucap Jiraiya dengan senyum menyeringai dibirnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku mengalami hal tersebut karena aku mengintip seorang gadis dipemandian air panas," tambah Jiraiya dengan bangganya dan membuat Omoi terkejut.

'Be-benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja benar. Silahkan tanyakan langsung pada Tsunade,"

"Ja-jadi ada mengintip seorang Hokage?" Tanya Omoi lagi dengan keterkejutan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hm," jawab jiraya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Luar biasa! Anda benar-benar hebat!" ucap Omoi sambil bertepuk tangan. "Ma-maafkan aku. Ternyata anda tidak hanya mesum, tapi anda juga pemberani." Ucap Omoi dengan wajah shock. "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Jiraiya-sama. Silahkan masuk," tambahnya sambil membungkukan kepala.

"Lain kali jangan nilai seseorang dari luarnya saja, huh," ucap jiraya agak kesal sambil melewati Omoi. 'Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!' batin Jiraiya dengan wajah mesum yang kalian sudah apal.

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Omoi menyesal.

"Dan satu lagi," tambah Jiraiya sebelum dia masuk kedalam. "Apa kau pernah mendengar novel yang bejudul icha-icha tactic?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Omoi dengan yakin. "Itu adalah novel termesum yang pernah ada dan terkena di lima Negara besar.

"Wah, ternyata karyaku sepopuler itu ya, haha," ucap Jiraiya sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengann bangga.

"Ja-jadi… Anda yang mengarang novel tersebut!" Tanya Omoi dengan wajah panik.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Jiraiya merendah. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya," tambahnya dan langsung berlari ke mesum piton.

"Jiraiya-sama! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan kearah Jiraiya yang sedang memasuki mesum piton. Tapi teriakan orang tersebut sia-sia karena Jiraiya tidak mendengarnya dan terus melangkahkah kakinya pada tempat yang diidam-idamkannya tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam," cegah Omoi ketika pria tersebut akhirnya sampai didepan pintu masuk.

"Tapi aku cuma ingin berbicara dengan Jiraiya-sama," ucap pria tersebut yang menurut KTS (Kartu Tanda Shinobi) bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalau kau ingin masuk, kau harus menunjukan seberapa mesumkah dirimu," ucap Omoi pada Kakashi.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya menunjukan kemesumanku?" Tanya Kakashi polos sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Tampak beberapa tanda tanya muncul diatas kepala pria berambut silver itu.

"Umm… bagaimana ya?" Tanya Omoi pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya dia jadi ketularan bingungnya Kakashi. "Aha, begini saja," ucap Omoi yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi dengan antusias. Tujuannya cuma satu, dapat segera menemui Jiraiya.

"Apakah kau pernah menonton dvd bok*p selama 24 jam penuh?" Tanya Omoi mencoba membandingkannya dengan pengunjung yang pertama tadi, Pein.

"D-dvd bok*p?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah shock yang sulit dibedakan antara dibuat-buat atau kenyataan.

"Kenapa? Tidak pernah ya?" Tanya Omoi dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Kakashi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah mengintip sampai dipukul dan tulang rusukmu patah?" Tanya Omoi mengingat kemesuman yang pernah dilakukan Jiraiya.

"A-apa? Mengintip?" Tanya Kakashi lagi-lagi dengan wajah shocknya.

"Tidak pernah juga?" Tanya Omoi yang mengerti maksud dari ekspresi wajah Kakashi.

"Tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu," ucap Kakashi dengan yakin. "Orang seperti apa yang mau berbuat hal senista itu!" ucap Kakashi dan langsung membuat Jiraiya yang ada didalam langsung bersin-bersin.

"Hah~ kalau begitu kau tidak bisa lewat. Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja disini."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyampaikan hal ini sekarang juga," ucap Kakashi bersikeras dan bersiap masuk dengan menjebol tembok menggunakan raikiri.

"Hentikan! Kalau kau melakukannya, itu akan menyebabkan perang antar desa!" teriak Omoi dan langsung menghentikan aksi Kakashi.

"Na-nani?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa hal sepele macam ini bakal menyebabkan perang?"

"Itu karena….." Omoi mulai mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Hokage dan Raikage telah melakukan perjanjian mengenai berdirinya mesum piton ini. Keamanan tempat ini berada langsung dibawah pengawasan Hokage. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada tempat ini. maka Hokage harus bertanggung jawab. Dan tentu saja Raikage tidak akan tinggal diam karena Hokage telah melanggar perjanjian." Ucap Omoi memberikan penjelasan pada Kakashi dan membuat pria tersebut jawsdrop.

'Apa-apan ini?'

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja diluar sini sampai Jiraiya-sama keluar," ucap Omoi dan membuat Kakashi tidak punya pilihan selain harus menunggu sampai jiraiya keluar.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari tempat ini. Aku ingin tinggal disini selamanya, hahaha.." ucap Jiraiya yang berada didalam tempat tersebut.

Kakashi yang bosan jika cuma harus menunggu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya, apalagi kalau bukan novel kegemarannya, icha icha tactic.

Sedang asik-asiknya membaca, tiba-tiba Kakashi dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan orang disebelahnya.

"I-itu kan!" teriak Omoi dengan wajah horror sambil menunjuk buku yang Kakashi pegang.

"Ini maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke buku berwarna hijau yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Apakah itu icha-icha tactic? Novel paling mesum yang dibuat oleh orang yang bernama Jiraiya tadi?" Tanya Omoi memastikan, masih dengan wajah horror.

"Iya," jawab Kakashi santai meneruskan membaca icha-icha miliknya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah heran.

"Kau suka membaca itu?" Tanya Omoi lagi.

"Iya," kawab Kakashi lagi dengan kata yang singkat. Mungkin kalau mau dibikin panjang dia akan berkata, "Iya, tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukainya dan membacanya hampir setipa saat. Kau tahu, novel ini adalah bagian hidupku, you know?" Tapi jika dia berkata demikian, itu akan membuatnya sangat OOC.

"Apa kau membaca buku tersebut dengan wajah datar seperti saat itu?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku ya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanya Omoi dengan wajah pucat.

'Nanya mulu nih orang. Belum pernah kelilipan pakkun nih kayanya,' batin Kakashi mulai gondok. "Hatake Kakashi," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk Kakashi-san," ucap Omoi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" heran Kakashi dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan segera masuk kedalam untuk menyusul Jiraiya, karena memang itu tujuannya datang kemari.

"Te-ternyata dia bukan orang sembarangan," gumam Omoi dengan wajah penuh keringat. "Tidak kusangkan ada orang yang bisa membaca novel semesum itu dengan ekspresi sedatar itu. Mukaku saja pasti menjadi merah dan hidungku mengeluarkan darah jika membacanya." Ucap Omoi memberikan penjelasan kenapa dia mengijinkan Kakashi utuk masuk kedalam mesum piton. "Desa ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh,"

Baru Omoi ingin bersantai, datang lagi seorang pemuda kearahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning ngejreng dengan senyum yang ceria. Minato? Tentu saja bukan. Dia tidaklah semesum sang guru.

"Berhenti disitu," ucap Omoi menghalangi sang pemuda untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut heran.

"Tempat ini hanya ditunjukan untuk orang mesum," cegah Omoi lagi.

"Peraturan macam apa itu?" tanggap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Ini sudah ketetapan dari Raikage dan Hokage."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku kan cuma mau menunjukan hasil latihanku pada Kakashi-sensei!" teriak pemuda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau kau memang ingin masuk, kau harus menunjukan seberapa mesumkah dirimu,"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya naruto bingung.

"Apa kau pernah menontop dvd bok*p?"

"Wuuapa!" tanggap Naruto heboh. "Tidak pernah, bisa-bisa arwah ayah dan ibuku tidak akan tenang dialam sana!" ucap Naruto yang ternyata adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kau pernah mengintip gadis mandi?"

"Err…." Naruto mengingat ketika dia ingin mengintip sakura dipemandian air panas. Tapi niatnya itu diurungkan ketika Yamato-taichou menceritakan kisah mengenaskan dari Jiraiya sang guru. "Tidak pernah,"

"Um… apa lagi ya?" pikir Omoi mencoba membantu membuktikan kemesuman Naruto. "Aha.. apa kau tahu tentang icha-icha tactic? Itu novel yang dikarang oleh gurumu, Jiraiya dan selalu dibaca oleh gurumu yang satunya lagi, Kakashi. Pasti kau pernah membacaya kan?" Tanya Omoi dengan yakin. Ibarat pepatah, 'murid itu cerminan dari gurunya,'

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto dan langsung merontokan pikiran Omoi. "Aku memang pernah membaca karya petapa genit itu, tapi aku sama sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ceritanya membosankan," jawab Naruto acuh

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam," ucap Omoi dengan wajah dingin. "Kau tidak cukup mesum untuk masuk kedalam."

"Tapi aku harus menumui Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, tempat ini hanya diperuntukan orang-orang untuk orang-orang mesum!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" geram Naruto dan mulai bersiap-siap dengan jurusnya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau memaksa untuk menerobos!" teriak Omoi dan berisap mengeluarkan pedangnya. Battle antara dua orang pemuda tidak dapat dihindarkan. Naruto dengan ninjutsunya, dan Omoi dengan kinjutsunya.

"Hiaat!" Omoi mengambil inisiatif menyerang lebih dahulu sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang Omoi dan membuat segel tangan.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!" teriak Naruto dan seketika itu juga disekitar omoi bermuculan ratusan gadis pirang dengan wajah menggoda dan tanpa mengenakan busana, hanya ditutupi oleh awan-awan untuk menutupi bagian-bagian tertentu. "Apa kah aku sudah cukup mesum?" goda Naruto versi cewe sambil mengelus-elus wajah Omoi.

'Aku tidak bisa menahannya!' batin Omoi dan langsung banjir nosebleed.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah boleh masuk belum? Hihi.." Tanya Naruto dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

"A-aku menyerah. Silahkan masuk," jawab Omoi yang masih terkapar ditanah. 'Ini lebih hebat daripada menonton dvd bok*p, mengintip, atau membaca novel dewasa. Aku tidak bisa menahan 'life action' secara nyata seperti ini.' Tambahnya dengan hidung yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Yosh!" teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Pemuda berambut pirang itupun melangkah kedalam satispitun untuk menemui Kakashi sensei, atau mungkin niatnya nanti akan berubah setelah tahu isi dari tempat tersebut. Siapa yang tahu?

**TBC**

Nah, itu tadi sebuah cerita pengantar sebelum memasuki bagian inti dari fic ini. Setelah ini, kita akan menentukan dari keempat character tadi, siapakah yang paling mesum. Caranya gampang, cukup review dan berikan suara kalian pada mereka. Kali ini sun kasih kesempatan untuk memilih keempat-empatnya. Pilihan pertama akan dapat poin empat, pilihan kedua dapat poin tiga, dan seterusnya. Jadi kalian bisa memilih lebih dari satu pilihan. Baik hati kan? Hoho..

Dan untuk peserta yang mendapatkan suara terbanyak, akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa tiket gratis memasuki mesum pitun selama satu minggu.

Pein and Jiraiya : "Whoaa!" *tampang mesum*

Kakashi and Naruto : *pasang tampang gak berminat*

Kakashi : "Ke-kenapa aku masuk kedalam pilihan juga?" *muka merah*

Sun : "Sensei kan juga mesum~," *nunjuk icha-icha ditangan* "Jangan malu-malu deh~,"

Kakashi : "Ta-tapi kan ini cuma novel biasa,"

Jiraiya : "Apa kau bilang? Cuma novel biasa?" *gak terima* "novel ini aku buat dengan susah payah tau! Aku harus melakukan observasi (baca: mengintip orang mandi) diberbagai Negara agar mendapatkan ide untuk menulisnya. Ini benar-benar pekerjaan yang berisiko."

Kakashi : *manggut-manggut,*

Jiraiya : "Kalau kau tidak mau dibilang mesum, lebih baik kau tidak usah baca novel ini lagi," *ngambil icha-icha dari tangan Kakashi*

Kakashi : "JANGAN! KU MOHON!" *Pasang puppies eye*

Kakashi FG : "Kyaa! Aishiteru yo Kakashi senssei!"

Jiraiya : "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, ufufufu.." *ngebalikin icha-icha*

Kakashi : "Hartaku yang paling berharga," *ngelus icha-icha* "Aku rela mengikuti pemilihan ini agar aku bisa tetap bersamamu. Cuma kau yang selalu ada untukku,"

Sun : *sweatdrop*

Kakashi FG : "Lucunya!"

Sun : "Gak nyambung!"

Pein : "Cih, buang-buang waktu. Sudah jelas kan kalau aku yang akan menang, semua orang juga sudah tau kemesumanku. Image mesumku paling tinggi di dunia fanfic ini, khukhukhu," *tawa nista*

Jiraiya : "Ckckck.. Dasar murid sombong. Jangan lupa, disini ada aku, guru dari dua orang mesum," *nunjuk Pein sama Naruto,* sudah jelas aku yang akan menang.

Pein : "Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk menyandang gelar itu. Sebaikanya kau menyerah saja,"

Naruto : "Sepertinya aku yang akan menang. Kau lihat orang yang menjaga tempat ini? Dia sampai tepar karena jurus mesumku," *bangga*

Jiraiya : "Hei Naruto, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan? Menyerah sajalah demi gurumu yang tampan ini,"

Pein, sun, Naruto : *muntah*

Naruto : "Maafkan aku petapa genit. Sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan gelar ini agar orang-orang mengakui keberadaanku," *menatap serius*

Jiraiya n Pein: 'Dasar pemikiran polos,' *sweatdrop*

Sun : "Nah, itu tadi motivasi dari para peserta kita. Silahkan kalian pilih sebaik mungkin. Akhir kata….."

**All chara : "RIVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE! ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamualaikum minna! Kembali lagi sama Sun. ^o^/

Buat temen author sun yang ngasih saran/pilihan untuk, 1) nerusin fic ini dan berhenti ceramah di fb. 2) hentikan fic ini dan lanjutkan ceramah di fb. Sun gak bisa pilih keduanya. Gomen Fe~ #ditabok.

Sun buat pilihan sendiri, yaitu tetep ngelanjutin fic ini dan ngelanjutin ceramah di FB. Dengan catatan, sun bakal nambahin **Pelajaran **di akhir cerita nanti. Jadi ceramahnya bukan Cuma di FB, tapi juga di Fic #malah tambah luas, XD. Sun sadar kalo sun ini mesum, tapi apa salahnya jika kita saling berbagi ilmu dan menasihati. ^^ lagipula, fic ini gak mesum kok. Cuma idenya aja yang mesum, tapi gak ada adegan rate M atau lemon-lemonan didalamnya. Sun kan anak baik~ XD

Dichapter dua kali ini, kita akan menentukan siapakah diantara keempat chara kesayangan kita yang akan mendapatkan sebagai predikat paling mesum.

Oh iya, ada sedikit perubahan mengenai pemberian poin. Kalau sebelumnya Sun bilang pilihan pertama akan dapat poin empat, pilihan kedua dapat poin tiga, dan seterusnya, maka dirubah menjadi semuanya mendapatkan poin satu. Supaya lebih gampang ngitungnya XD Gak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap poin yang didapatkan para peserta kok.

Baiklah langsung saja kita ke cerita. Happy reading minna-san! ^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Judul : The Most Pervert Shinobi (judul tidak mengikat)**

**By : Sun Setsuna**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa gak baku, aksi-aksi lebay, bisa menyebabkan kemesuman, merinding nafsu (?), dll**

**Don't like don't flame**

Mesum piton. Sebuah tempat yang didirikan atas kerjasama antara hokage dan raikage. Tempat dimana kita bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mesum. Mulai dari dvd, manga, wallpaper, game, internet, dan sebagainya. Dengan sedikit catatan, tempat ini tidak menyediakan wanita-wanita yang bisa diajak berbuat mesum. Hokage dan raikage berpendapat bahwa jika menyediakan hal nista seperti itu akan membuatnya berdosa. Jadi lu kata nyediain sarana berbau mesum gak dosa, gitu? =='

Mari kita intip keadaan didalamnya.

Bagian dalam bangunan tersebut didominasi oleh warna merah, benar-benar membuat para pengunjung bergelora. Dinding, lemari, gorden, bangku, bahkan muka para pengunjung juga ikutan berwarna merah.

Setiap bagian ruangan tersebut terbagi dengan rapi. Ruang nonton bokep. Ruang baca manga hentai. Ruang internet kesitus-situs favorit. Ruang pelayanan khusus. Dan yang tidak kalah penting, toilet. Taukan gunanya buat apa? Ufufufu..

"Ehem ehem," gumam seorang pemuda ditengah-tengah kerumunan pengunjung mesum piton. Pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut berdiri diatas sebuah panggung berukuran lima kali lima meter yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Dengan mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna merah yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jas putih dia mulai menggapai sebuah microphone dihadapannya.

"Konbanwa minna-san!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Konbanwa!" balas para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah para pria. Kalian bisa tambahkan hidung belang jika mau.

"Selamat datang di mesum piton! Perkenalkan, nama saya Sun Setsuna," ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang author tampan yang bikin fic in, *digeplak

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama tersebut,' batin Pein sambil mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Tapi dia tidak berhasil mengingatnya. Maklum saja, saat ini otaknya sedang fokus untuk merekam setiap lekuk dari wanita sekseh yang ada di film yang sedang ditontonnya-Bokep.

"Para pengunjung mesum piton yang saya cintai! Pada malam hari ini kita akan mengadakan sebuah pemilihan. Pemilihan yang sangat menarik."

"Pemilihan hokage?" Tanya dan harap seorang kakek tua yang sebelah wajahnya diperban, Danzo. Buset dah nih kakek-kakek, ngapain coba dia disini?

"A a. sayang sekali tuan. Ini bukan pemilihan hokage,"

"Lalu pemilihjan apa?"

"Pemilihan ini untuk menentukan siapa shinobi paling mesum!" teriak Sun dengan semangat dan langsung disambut meriah oleh para pengunjung.

"Yea!"

"Hore!"

"Ah-Yeah! Mungkin-aku-bisa ikutan! Iyeah!" komentar salah seorang pengunjung sambil ngerape. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman jika kakakmu tahu kau ada disini, Bee.

"Untuk itu saya saya akan memanggil beberapa orang termesum yang akan menjadi nominasi untuk menjadi shinobi paling mesum. Bagi nama-nama yang disebutkan diharapkan maju kedepan." Sun lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam saku jasnya. Selembar kertas berisikan nama empat orang paling mesum yang telah diseleksi pada pintu masuk oleh Omoi.

"Yang pertama, Jiraiya!" teriaknya dengan menggunakan micropon yang digenggamnya.

"…"

"Jiraiya!" ucapnya mengulang perkataannya.

"…"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Ano... Apa Jiraiya-sama ada?" Tanya Sun karena tidak melihat kedatangan Jiraiya keatas panggung.

Diruang pelayanan khusus.

"Tuan, anda dipanggil," ucap seorang wanita cantik, seksi, dan bahenol pada pria berambut putih disebelahnya.

"Aku?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya, anda. Sepertinya anda terpilih sebagai nominasi shinobi termesum," tambahnya sambil menuangkan sake untuk pria tersebut, Jiraiya.

"Memangnya aku ini mesum ya? Haha.." tanyanya dengan wajah agak mabuk. Kalau gak mesum ngapain juga kau ada disini? *sweatdrop*

"Sebaiknya anda segera kesana tuan,"

"Untuk apa aku kesana kalau disini aku bisa ditemani dengan wanita secantik dirimu," goda Jiraiya pada pelayan wanita tersebut.

"Ah, tuan bisa saja." Tampak pelayan tersebut tersipu setelah termakan gombalan Jiraiya.

"Hahaha.. kau memang cantik kok nona. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, janji deh." Tambahnya lagi sambil ngelus-ngelus tangan tuh pelayan. 'Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk bisa masuk kesini. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari temapat ini, sedikitpun.'

"Ehem. Sekedar info, bagi yang memenangkan pemilihan ini akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa tiket gratis memasuki mesum Pitun selama satu minggu!"

"Ya! Aku kesana!" teriak Jiraiya langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan membuat sang wanita jawsdrop.

"Dasar pria tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku! Aku Jiraiya!" ucap Jiraiya sambil berlari menuju panggung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sun.

"Iya! Inilah peserta pertama kita, Jiraiya!" ucap sun menyambut Jiraiya dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari pengunjung yang lain.

Kedua makhluk itu lalu berjabat tangan. "Saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang anda. Anda benar-benar hebat. Saya sangat mengagumi anda," puji Sun dengan wajah layaknya ketemu sama artis idola.

"Wah,seperti itu ya, kau bisa saja, aku jadi malu, haha.." ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Silahkan duduk tuan," ucap Sun mempersilahkan Jiraiya duduk pada sebuah kursi yang berada dibagian dibelakang (letaknya masih diatas panggung).

"Terima kasih,"

"Baiklah. Akan saya sebutkan pegunjung beruntung yang lainnya. Dia adalah.. "

"Jiraiya-sama, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda," panggil Kakashi pada Jiraiya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dari bawah panggung.

"Whoo! Ternyata orang yang ingin dipanggil sudah muncul lebih dahulu!" ucap sun sambil menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang langsung cengo.

"Hah?"

"Yeah!"

"Suit! Suit!"

Prok prok prok

"Apa? Apa?" tampak Kakashi bingung dengan situasi tersebut.

"Tidak saya kira anda sudah muncul sebelum saya memanggil. Ternyata anda mengakui kemesuman anda," ucap Sun berbisik pada Kakashi dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut acara ini," ucap Kakashi dengan wajah memerah dan menlambaikan tangannya-mencoba menyangkal.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu." Sun lalu menarik Kakashi yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan mempersilahkannya duduk disamping Jiraiya.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini?' batin pria bermasker itu sweatdrop.

"Ho, Kakashi. Tidak kusangka kau berminat sekali, haha.." ucap Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakashi dan membuatnya semakin sweatdrop.

'Yah, setidaknya aku bisa menemukannya dan berbicara dengannya disini,'

"Baiklah, kita panggil peserta selanjutnya. Dia adalah… "

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang langsung meloncat keatas panggung.

"Yak! Inilah dia perserta yang ketiga, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Prok prok prok

"Suit suit!"

"Prikitiew!"

"Hah?" Naruto pun menunjukan reaksi yang sama seperti Kakashi tadi.

"Ho bocah! Kau berani juga ternyata!" komentar salah seorang pengunjung.

"Tentu-saja, dia itu kan murid-dari Jiraiya-sama dan Kakashi," balas Bee sambil tetap asik melihat gambar-gambar wanita berbusana renang pada majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto," ucap sun sambil mendorong Naruto untuk duduk disamping Kakashi. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tidak bisa menolak karena dia harus segera menemui Kakashi-sensei.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada ditempat seperti ini Naruto?" bisik Kakashi yang gak nyangka kalau muridnya akan memasuki tempat senista ini. "Tidak kusangka kau-"

"Sensei sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga pada sang sensei.

"I-itu karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan jiraya-sama,"

"Aku juga seperti itu. Aku ingin menunjukkan hasil latihanku pada sensei,"

"Selanjutnya. Kali ini berasal dari luar konoha. Dia adalah…"

"Itu pasti aku," gumam bee PD dan sudah bersiap loncat keatas panggung.

"Pein!" teriak sun dan seketika itu juga perkataanya membuat bee jatuh tersungkur.

"Hei bocah! Kau bilang dari luar konoha kan! Kenapa bukan aku?" teriak bee mencak-mencak. Malu bro!

"Aku dari luar konoha." Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berpirching telah berdiri disamping Hachibi. "Aku dari Amegakure," tambahnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan mengintimidasi. "Ada masalah?" dilihatnya bee dengan tatapan yang tajam.

'Ma-mata itu,' batin bee memperhatikan mata Pein. 'Ri-rinnegan. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki mata dari legenda Rikudo sannin.' tampak Bee mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Naruto yang ada diatas panggung juga mulai tampak siaga. Tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan ketua Akatsuki ditempat seperti ini.

"Tenang saja sensei, aku pernah mengalahkannya," ucap Naruto yang bersiap memasuki mode kyubi.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darinya." Jiraiya juga mulai beriap untuk memanggil Fukasaku dan Shima.

"Aku juga membantu," Kakashi juga bersiap dengan mangekyou sharingannya.

"Yo bocah! Aku ingin mencoba bertarung denganmu." Bee pun ikut memasuki mode bijunya.

Suasana sontak menjadi tegang karena kemunculan Pein.

"Oi Pein, cepet naik. Udah mau dimulai nih!" teriak sun pada pemilik rinnegan itu.

"kau!" ucap Pein dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hm, cepat naik. Atau.." gumam pemuda perambut merah tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Pein nurut dan membuat yang lainnya cengo. Mereka semua langsung menurunkan mode bertarungnya masing-masing. 'Aku baru ingat sekarang. Ternyata sun itu dia,'

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menurut dengan orang seperti itu?" Tanya Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan Naruto bersamaan pada Pein.

"Dia itu orang yang sering menyiksaku di fic. Jika aku tidak menurut mungkin dia akan menistakanku lagi. Huwe! Aku tidak mau dinistakan!" ucap sambil Pein nangis gaje. Hancur lah sudah image sangar yang tadi sempat diberikannya.

'Sekarang aku tahu penistaan seperti apa yang dilakukan padanya,' batin Jiraiya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja kita dengar pilihan dari penelpon yang pertama!" ucap sun kembali buka suara

Kring kring tut tutut tutut ulululu puja kerang ajaib~

"**Halo?"**

"Iya halo. Dengan siapa ini?"

"**Nama saya Berlian Cahyadi."**

"Anda mau pilih siapa?"

"**Saya**** milih PEIN! Karena wajahnya diam-diam doang cool, berwibawa, keren, tapi ...dibalik wajah bertindiknya otaknya penuh kemesuman tingkat akut."**

"Yup, itulah ak-," komentar Pein terhenti ketika penelpon itu kembali bebicara.

"**Saking over-nya liat bokep, matanya sampai muter-muter gitu kan? Hohoho."**

"What! Enak aja lu ngatain mata gue! Dari lahir udah begini woy!" teriak Pein mencak-mencak gak terima.

'Hm.. Sepertinya dia kesal kalau ada menghina matanya, karena itu sama saja dengan menghina kedua orang tua yang telah memberikannya kedua mata tersebut. Kau memang anak yang berbakti Pein,' puji Jiraiya dalam hati sambil mengenang ketika dia masih menjadi guru dari sirambut orange tersebut. "Kau memang murid kesaya-"

"Gue gak terima!" teriak Pein lagi dengan suara terisak dan membuat beberapa pengunjung yang lain ikut merasa ingin menangis. "Gue gak terima kalau lu nyalahin bokep atas apa yang terjadi sama mata gue! Bokep itu gak pernah salah! Yang salah itu yang nonton!" teriak Pein dengan lantang dan air mata bercucuran.

Gubrak!

Abaikan

"Okeh. Selanjutnya,"

Tutut titut tutit tutut kentut

"Dengan siapa ini?"

"**Nama saya ****Shena BlitzRyuseiran****. ****Daku pilih Pein aja! Pein aja! Hohohoh."**

"Okeh. Suara kedua untuk Pein,"

"Sepertinya aku akan memenangkan pemilihan ini," gumam Pein sambil melirik kesampingnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Padahal baru dua orang yang milih.

"Baiklah. Penelpon selanjutnya,"

"**Yuki-hime hikaru****. Y****uki tentu aja pilih. KAKASHI-sensei dong, :D :D :D :D"**

"Kenapa aku jadi dipilih juga,"gumam Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Selanjutnya. Dengan siapa disana?"

"**Ravincy Namikaze****. Aku pilih ****Jiraiya-sama dan Naruto-kun! Jiraiya emang rajanya bokep :P. Dan Naruto-kun juga mesum, kan Naruto muridnya Jiraiya, otomatis ketularan mesumnya juga!"**

'Tapi kenapa Tou-san gak ketularan mesum ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.**  
>"Untuk Pein, Meskipun anda murid nya Jiraiya, apakah anda pernah melakukan oiroke no jutsu?"<strong>

"Err… gak pernah," ucap Pein mengaku kalah soal yang ini. 'Sepertinya aku akan belajar menguasai jurus tersebut untuk menambah kemesumanku,'

"Penelpon selanjutnya?"

"**Nama saya ****Avamura****. Okeh saya mau ikutan vote! Boleh semuanya kan?"**

"Boleh,"

"**1. Kakashi. 2. Pein. 3. Jiraiya 4. Naruto"**

"Oke. Selanjutnya,"

"**Gue Kanazawa Ryuki! Apa-apaan ini, pakek acara pemilihan orang termesum pula!"**

"Nah loh, ada yang marah tuh," ucap Kakashi dengan nada mengejek.

"**Tapi Yuu mau ngevote juga ah..." **

Gubrak!

"Maunya apa sih ni anak?" batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

"**Jagoan Yuu itu... 1. PEIN 2. Jiraya 3. Kakashi"**

"Selanjutnya,"

"**Sun-koi mesum ne!"**

"Mi-chan?" tanya Sun serasa kenal dengan si penelpon.

"**Iya, ini Mi-chan. Mi pilih 2 boleh? Demi kekasih tercinta mu ini Sun-chan?"**

"Oke oke, buat mi-chan apan sih yang enggak,"

"Dasar perayu," celetuk Jiraiya singkat.

"Aku kan belajar dari anda, hehe.."

"**Mi pilih Jiraiya-chan, dan Naru-chan, sama Kakashi-meong,"**

"Chan?" Jiraiya dan Naruto merinding begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tambahan chan.

"Me-meong?" hal yang lebih parah terjadi pada Kakashi sensei. Ckckck..

"Penelpon berikutnya?"

"**Namaku ****Freeya Lawliet****.**** Aku milih Naru yg termesum. Soalx dia pernah buat icha2 juga dan kayax lbh diminati."**

"Kau benar pernah buat icha-icha Naruto?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Iya. Waktu aku berlatih dengan ero sennin aku sempat membantunya membuat buku tersebut," jawab Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Lain kalu buatkan untukku juga ya," pinta kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Hwoo! Katanya gak mesum.

"Selanjutnya,"

"**Namaku ****Fantasi Liar**.**Ini fic yang buat orang gila!**

"Ah~ tidak sehebat itu~" tampak sun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gaya seperti shin-chan.

"Dia tidak sedang memujimu!" teriak Pein sweatdrop

"Oh, begitu ya? Hehe.."

"**Tapi aku suka ama fic gila ini..."**

Gubrak!

"Sepertinya banyak orang aneh diluar sana," komentar Pein dan dijawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"**Aduh, Kakashi polos banget. Ga sadar akan kemesumannya... Oh ya, votenya yg pertama Kakashi, trus Jiraiya, Naruto dan Pein! Go Kakashi, Go!"**

"Selanjutnya,"

"**C.R.A.-man. Walau boleh pilih keempat'x, tp aq cuma pilih Naruto meski dia kadang g' sadar klo mesum. Coz bkn cuma tindakan'x yg mesum, tp jg bikin siapa aja yg lihat jd berotak mesum.. HAHAHA"**

"Sepertinya dia itu nafsu denganmu, Naruto," bisik Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi namanya dia itu laki-laki!" ucap Naruto merinding geli. (man=laki-laki,)

"Selanjutnya?"

"**Aza trouble. XD HAHAHAHA ini aku Aza klo gtu aku milih NARUTO cozx Naruto brani nampakin oiroke no jutsunya,"**

Sepertinya oiroke itu benar-benar menjadi daya tarik kemesuman naruto XD

"Selanjutnya,"

"**Sarah Ryuu****. A****ku mau pilih Naru sama Jiraiya... mereka sama2 MESUM!"**

"Baiklah,"

"**Akiyoshi Ryuuka. Hihihi! AKHIRNYA ADA PEIN-SAMAAAAAA! KYAAAA PEEEIINNN-SAMAA!"**

"Kau dengar itu sensei? Bukan kau saja yang bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan sama, hehe.." ucap Pein yang seneng dipanggil dengan sebutan –sama.

"Ehem. Anda mau memilih siapa?"

"**Tentu aja ngevote PEIN! Terus aku juga dukung NARUTO! Kyahahaha! Naruto, adek iparku! Pokoknya aku yakin Naruto itu adeknya Pein!"**

'Mana mungkin ayahku punya anak seperti dia?' batin Naruto mengamati rambut Pein. Kemudaian dia mencoba membandingkannya dengan warna rambut orang tuanya.'Jika warna merah dicampur dengan kuning maka hasilnya… orange!' tampak Naruto mulai shock memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau punya kakak sepertimu!" teriak Naruto heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Pein.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi dan berusaha menenangkan muridnya itu.

"Selanjutnya,"

"**Aku Akiyoshi Yuuta. Ternyata Nee-chan udah nelpon kesini,"**

"Adik penelpon yang sebelumnya ya?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Sun.

"Sepertinya begitu,"  
><strong>"Kenalin, aku adeknya Akiyoshi Ryuuka, dan.."<strong>

"Ternyata benar," komentar sun dan Jiraiya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.  
><strong>"Aku LAKI-LAKI TULEN. Akh! Mentang-mentang aku mirip Nee-chan, aku jadi dikira cewek!"<strong>

'Dia curhat,' batin para peserta sweatdrop.

"Maaf de. Kalo mau curhat ke mamah dedeh aja," ucap Sun mencoba menghentikan curhatan penelpon bernama Akiyoshi Yuuta itu.

"**Ok. Aku mau vote PEIN-NII! Pein-nii emang cool, tapi dalamnya mesum abis. Go Pein-nii!" **  
>"Baiklah,"<p>

"**Hoho, tunggu telpon dari imouto ku ya, dah!  
><strong>"Masih punya ade lagi?" Tanya para peserta dengan wajah cengo.

"Halo, dengan siapa disana?"

"Kikikik! Imouto dari Ryuuka-nee n Yuuta-nii datang!  
>"Ternyata beneran muncul." Keempat peserta sweatdrop ditempat<br>**"Yak, aku gak mau bertele-tele macam Nee-chan dan Nii-san. Aku VOTE PEEEIINN!  
><strong>'Fiuh~ syukurlah,' batin sun lega. Bisa repot kalo nih anak ikutan curhat kayak kakaknya. "Selanjutnya,"  
><strong>"Sebut saja saya Pig in The Sky,"<strong>

"Babi dilangit?" gumam sun mencoba menterjemahkan nama penelpon tersebut.

"**Aku vote bwt Kakashi-koi,"  
><strong>"Oke. Penelpon berikutnya,"**  
>"Kak Set! aku boleh masuk dong!"<strong>  
>"Anak kecil gak oleh ikutan!" teriak sun yang mengenali suara penelpon tersebut.<br>**"Sekian dari Zura."**

"Tuh anak!" gumam sun geregetan. Nelpon Cuma buat ngomong begitu doang. "Berikutnya!"

"**B-Rabbit Lacie. Vote Jirayaaaaaaaaa,"**

"Baik. Selanjutnya,"

"**Onsooni93. urutan pertama jelas Naruto, kalo dia pake oiroke no jutsu udah pasti semua bakal nosebleed & pingsan."**

"Jurusmu itu memang hebat Naruto," puji Jiraiya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Itu belum seberapa Ero sennin. Aku telah mengembangkan jurus itu lebih hebat lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Hwoo! Aku jadi ingin melihatnya!" seru Jiraiya dengan semangat.

"**kedua Jiraiya. ketiga pain. keempat Kakashi. Kayanya walopun dia baca buku mesum, otaknya sama sekali ga mesum, orang bacanya muka datar gitu."**

"Hei Kakashi. Kenapa kau bisa membaca novel buatanku dengan wajah datar seperti itu? Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan setiap kemampuanku lho." Tanya Jiraiya heran. Sepengetahuannuya, minimal kalau seseorang baca icha-icha wajahnya pasti menunjukan ekspresi senang atau wajah memerah. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Ti-tidak begitu Jiraiya-sama." Dengan cepat Kakashi menyangkal pertanyaan Jiraiya. Dia benar-benar menyukai icha-icha.

"Lalu, kenapa sepertinya kau tidak menikmati karyaku itu?" Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap ragu pada Kakashi.

"I-itu karena…" wajah Kakashi mulai tampak merah untuk sekedar meneruskan perkataannya.

"Karena?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan tatapan semakin intens. Naruto yang juga sering dibuat penasaran oleh ekspresi datar Kakashi saat membaca icha-icha mencoba diam-diam menguping pembicaraan kedua gurunya itu.

"Itu karena aku.."

Pst pssst pssst.

Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya dengan berbisik pada Jiraiya dan membuat Naruto tidak dapat mendengarkannya.

Gubrak!

"Hwoo! Jadi seperti itu rupanya!" seru Jiraiya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Mohon dirahasiakan ya, Jiraiya-sama," mohon Kakashi sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Jiraiya dengan mantap.

"Selanjutnya,"**  
><strong>**"****Saika Tsuruhime. Yg plg mesum..? Oke! 1. Pein. karena kalau Sun-senpai buat Pein mesum lucu BGT!"  
><strong>"Gara-gara kau aku jadi mesum begini!" teriak Pein protes.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Karena aku membuatmu mesum, kau jadi terkenal seperti sekarang!" bela sun.

"Iya juga sih," ucap Pein membenarkan perkataan sun. "Lagipula aku cukup senang dibuat mesum seperti ini. Berkat kau, aku jadi bisa menikamati indahnya dunia, ufufufu," tambahnya dengan wajah mesum.

"**Yang kedua. Naruto. Oiroke no Jutsu nya itu lho.. yang ketiga Jiraiya. Hobinya itu lho.. yang keempat, Kakashi. Walaupun suka baca buku yg TAK LAYAK DIKONSUMSI (?), msh kurang bg Saya.**  
>"Memang buku itu gak bisa dikonsumsi kan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah polos. Itu sudah pasti sensei~ mana ada buku yang bisa dimakan~<br>"Selanjutnya,"

"**UzuKyuu Huri-chan. Oke, inilah hasil voting dari Huri. 1. Tentu aja Jiraya-sama. Kerjaannya bikin novel mesum n always ngintip orang. Dasar pertapa tak suci! (?). kedua Kakashi-sama. Karena dia selalu bawa ntu novel tak layak konsumsi (?). 3. Pein. Sebenarnya menurut Huri Pein itu nggak mesum, cuman karena Sun-senpai bikin dia jadi mesum. 4. Naru-chan nggak mesum koq! Dia hanya anak polos yang ketularan mesum dari Jiraya!"**

Ternyata mesum itu bisa menular juga ya.

"Berikutnya,"

"**Mikazuki Hikari. Hika mau ikut Vote jga nih.! **

**1. Pein (Mesumnya udah tingkat dewa.. Pasti!  
>2. Kakashi (Kakashi polos? Gak percaya! xD<br>3. Jiraiya (Emang rajanya kalee..  
>4. Naruto<strong>

"Selanjutnya,"

"**Minako-chan Namikaze. Umm.. aku pilih Kakashi sama Jiraiya aja deh. Kalau Kakashi mungkin karena dia suka baca buku termesum sepanjang masa. Sedangkan Jiraiya dia orangnya memang mesum banget. Udah nyaris mati gara-gara ngintip tsunade mandi masih aja gak jera-jera juga. Malah sikapnya makin narsis aja. Dasar kakek-kakek mesum. "**

"Aku ini belum kakek-kakek!" sangkal Jiraiya gak terima. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi seporang kakek, menikahpun aku belum pernah," tambahnya dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Curhat."

"Penelpon berikutnya,"

"**Aku El. Mau pilih Jiraiya, Pein, Kakashi, Naruto."**

"Berikutnya,"

"**Hasegawa Nanaho. Kenapa sasuke gak ada disini? Dia kan mesum juga karena suka gak pake baju."**

"Yang aku lakukan bukanlah kemesuman." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah bersandar pada tiang besar dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya kini muncul dihadapannya.

Sasuke lalu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Yang aku lakukan bukanlah kemesuman. Aku hanya berbagi keindahan yang telah tuhan titipkan pada tubuhku."

'Narsis,' batin Naruto ingin muntah. "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pada temannya itu.

"Aku sedang latihan," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Latihan seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Orochimaru." Setelah itu sasuke pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke ruang 'Internet bebas' dan membuat Naruto cengo.

"Sudah kuduga. Itu pasti karena ulah orochimaru. Dia pasti telah meracuni pikiran sasuke dengan hal-hal nista," ucap Jiraiya dengan nada geram.

"Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku ero sennin," ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

"**Halo-halo, bisa saya teruskan?" **ucap si penelpon yang merasa diabaikan.

"Silahkan,"

"**Ehem. Yang pertama. Kakashi. Kakashi-koi! Si maniak icha-icha itu! Ajib dah! Mesumnya gak keliatan diwajah!"**

Jelas saja, dia kan pakai masker.

"**Pein. Aku baru tahu kalau kau semesum itu. Semoga kau tidak di gampar konan."**

Mendengar nama konan disebut membuat bulu kuduk Pein merinding.

"Ya Tuhan. Semoga dia tidak tahu kalau aku ada disini," doanya dengan penuh kekhusuan. Bisa babak belur dia kalau konan sampai tahu.

"**Yang ketiga, Naruto. Wujud Naruto dalam oiroke no jutsu cantik deh, imut-imut. Yang keempat Jiraiya, karena jelas dia mesum!"**

"Selanjutnya,"

"**Kiriya Diciannove. Yang paling mesum sumber awalnya kayaknya Jiraiya-sama deh. Sangat super jelas. No. dua Kakashi sensei. No. 3 Naruto. No. 4 Pein."**

"Baiklah penonton sekalian. Waktu yang diberikan untuk memberikan suara pada para peserta kita sudah habis. Sekarang waktunya menghitung," ucap sun yang kemudian menuju belakang panggung untuk melihat hasl dari suara yang telah masuk. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali lagi sambil membawa selembar gulungan kertas yang berisi nama dari pemenangnya.

"Dan… pemenangnya… adalah…" sun mulai membuka kertas tersebut. Para penonton dan peserta mulai tegang menantikan nama yang tertulis dikertas terebut.

"Pemenangnya adalah, Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak sun dan disambut meriah oleh para pengunjung. Tapi hal yang berbeda dirasakan oleh Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan hasil tersebut.

"Kenapa aku yang jadi paling mesum!" teriaknya frustasi.

Hasil lengkapnya.

Naruto : 15

Pein: 14

Jiraya: 14

Kakashi: 13

**Fin**

Huwa! Akhirnya bisa update juga! Gomen ne kalo kelamaan. Mudah-mudahan kalian terhibur.

**Pelajaran: **

**Kemesuman itu bisa menular.** Jika kita tidak mau mesum, atau mesum kita tambah parah, maka jangan gaul dengan orang mesum. Jika ingin tetap bergaul dengan orang mesum, pastikan kita bisa menyaringnya.

**Perbuatan mesum akan semakin parah jika mendatangin tempat yang menyediakan fasilitas mesum.**

**Kalau mau melakukan aktivitas mesum (baca, nonton, internetan) jangan deket-deket lawan jenis. **Setan itu kuat lho pengaruhnya lewat nafsu. Bisa terjadi yang tidak diinginkan nanti. Jadi lebih baik kekamar mandi aja #tabok

Sun tunggu komentarnya. Mind to reviewe please, ^^


End file.
